


Transformation Mutilation

by R_Kido



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Just a brief mention, Kinda, M/M, Mention of Self Mutilation, No Gore, Not Beta Read, also krok's an idiot, first draft, i couldn't think if a better title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Kido/pseuds/R_Kido
Summary: He had genuinely thought that with all the time that had passed the pain would have gone away by now, but it didn’t seem to be the case.
Relationships: Krok/Crankcase (Transformers), Krok/Spinister (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Transformation Mutilation

Krok squinted down to his sides in mild irritation as a jab of pain shot through him. Though the pain had started out mild at best, but still annoying and constant. Throughout the day it had gotten relatively worse and quite frankly infuriating.

That was the part that probably annoyed him the most. The pain wouldn’t go away. Not for long at least. He had genuinely thought that with all the time that had passed the pain would have gone away by now, but it didn’t seem to be the case. And today the ache in his side decided it would be on of those days where it gave him extra grief.

As he attempted to straighten up again another jab of pain shot up his side and he gave a tired huff as he went back to his hunched over position he had adorned to relieve himself from some of the pain. It wasn’t working. Eventually, the pain ebbed away on its own and he managed to stand up straight if only a little.

With an irritated huff, he decided it would be best to simply try his damnest to ignore the pain as best he could for the rest of the day until recharge came. Or until he could get his hands on a can of engex to help ebb the pain away.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Just drink and sleep. The pain should be gone by morning, it usually was. With a determined nod to himself, he left his office and walked down the halls of the WAP to get some work done for the day.

And it worked. At least he was sure it was working. By midday, the pain was mostly at the back of his mind and he was doing a good job of ignoring it with a few drinks every now and then if he felt the pain start flaring up. It earned him a few suspicious looks but he just as easily waved them off. On all accounts, it seemed to be going well up until sometime later. Then the pain started flaring up again.

It wasn’t slow or subtle in any way so he had no time to prepare for the hot searing pain that shot up his side seemingly out of the blue. As he worked down in the engine room with Crankcase, a sharp hiss came from the captain and he suddenly doubled over in pain. His vision clouded for a moment and everything went numb. When the pain finally eased off he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly. Looking up he saw into the concerned visor of the pilot as he crouched next to him. When had he fallen to the floor? After a moment he realized his vents were screaming and he was panting rather harshly.

It was too much, but he didn’t need to let Crankcase know that. As the blue mech stood he took a hold of his captain’s shoulder and offered him his hand, which he took, before helping him to his feet. Once he was sure he was steady on his feet he waved the pilot off and attempted to take a step back. 

It was quiet for a moment, the silence only really broken by Krok’s harsh vents, before Crankcase broke the silence.

“I think you need to see Spinister.”

“I don’t-”

“Yes, you do.” Krok leveled a glare to the pilot who shot him back a glare of his own as he gripped Krok’s shoulder maybe a bit too harshly. “You’ve been acting weird all day. With all the drinking you’ve been doing I thought you were just having a day but there’s something else going on, isn’t there?” Krok simply glared for a moment longer before turning away and glaring at the floor.

“It’s nothing. It’s just a lingering pain is all.” After a moment longer of harsh venting, he tugged his arm away and backed away from the pilot. “Just- ignore it happened, yeah?” Turning back to the engine he picked up a tool and began looking it over. “Let’s just finish up down here so we can head back up.”

Crankcase merely stared for a moment as Krok got back to work before giving an irritated sigh. With a shake of his head, he picked up a tool and got back to work. He was going to open up his comm when Krok shot him a look.

“Don’t. I know what you’re going to do so don’t.” Turning back to his work he winced in slight pain. “He doesn’t need to know anything’s wrong. It’ll ease up. I promise.”

It was quiet for a moment before he simply resigned with a sigh. “Alright.”

And with that, the subject was dropped. At least Krok hoped. There was no need to concern the others with his predicament. He’d be fine after some time. He always was.

It wasn’t until later in the evening once all the shifts were over and he had everyone start heading to bed that he was hit with another intolerable wave of pain up his side.

He had been walking down the halls back towards his room when it hit. Though he had been anticipating it since the first hit he was still caught off guard and he stumbled in his steps momentarily before he caught himself against the wall. Once more he felt his vision start to cloud over but he did his best to fight through it and push past it. He couldn’t let himself be caught in that situation again. 

It took him a moment but he pushed back the bleariness and did his best to take steady vents, though they came out rather shakily. He was still working on steadying his vents and keeping on his feet when he noticed Crankcase coming down the hall toward his own room as well.

Upon noticing the captain in the same predicament he had been in earlier in the day Crankcase rushed over to him and helped him remain stead. After giving Krok a quick once over he let out an irritated grumble before opening a private comm despite the captain’s protests that he was fine. He was ignoring him now, however, and quickly commed Spinister to inform him of the situation at hand.

Krok kept struggling and swatting at the pilot as he made the call. At one point he tried pushing against him weakly as he did a terrible job of ignoring the pain in his side. Before he could say anything though Spinister was quickly making his way down the hall towards them. Once more he tried getting away from the pilot only to get scooped up by the medic and marched straight to the medbay. 

Halfway there the pain began ebbing away and he pushed lightly at the larger mech in a renewed attempt to getaway.

“I’m fine-”

“You’re clearly not.” Spinister sounded irritated and as though he had slipped into the angry medic mode as he kept a firm hold on the wriggling mech in his arms. “Crank told me about what happened earlier today, and I saw how you were just now. Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing!” Krok snarled at the medic as he tried once more to get away only to realize they were already in the medbay, the door shut behind them, and he was being unceremoniously dropped onto a medberth causing a slight sting to shoot up his side.

Upon noticing the slight look of pain Spinister pulled out a scanner and began looking over the smaller mech’s frame. Figuring there must have been something wrong with the spark he scanned there first but didn’t find anything wrong, until he moved further down Krok’s frame, past his spark towards his side. The scanner gave a beep and Spinister moved it back so he could read the results. Though he wasn’t too sure what to make of them.

“You know what I’ve just realized?” The medic was still reading over the scanner as Krok tilted his head up to him as he waited for the medic to continue. “I’ve never done a full-on exam for you. I mean, I’ve checked you over, and patched you up after you’ve gotten hurt and whatnot, but I’ve never checked over for previous injuries that I wasn’t there for.” Krok shifted uncomfortably on the berth as Spinister turned away from the scanner and turning back to him.

Leaning down he moved his hands over the part of Krok’s frame the scanner had detected the “irritation” came from. Almost as soon as he pressed down a hiss of both annoyance and pain came from the captain and he pulled his hand back. Moving around the berth he pressed into the other side of Krok’s abdominal plating and didn’t receive any hint of pain, just an uncomfortable shift as he pushed down a bit further.

With a small hum, Spinister stepped back and went to get his tools. Krok’s optics widened at that and he moved to sit up quickly only achieving in hurting his side more and flopping back uselessly on the berth. He tried again at a slower pace and eyed the medic warily.

Upon realizing that Krok was watching Spinister looked back to him and squinted at him suspiciously. After a moment he turned back to his tools and set them on a table next to the berth Krok lay on. As he looked them over he let out a small hum before speaking.

“How long ago was your t-cog removed?”

Krok blinked in surprise before looking away. “I….I’m not sure. A few millennia ago?”

“Mhm.” Spinister turned back to Krok and examined his side again. After looking really closely he could see the vague outline of a very badly done weld mark that had been worn down through the years. “Who did it? And why isn’t it on any of your medical records?” And why does the patch look so ugly?

Again Krok looked away from him rather sheepishly before answering.

“There is no record of the removal because I uh, I did it myself.” A small wince came from Krok as Spinster’s entire being seemed to tense and his rotor gave a twitch. “It’s not that bad! Just-”

“How?”

“Huh?”

“How did you remove it?”

“I….” For a second Krok debated dancing around the subject but the look Spinister gave him told him he probably shouldn’t test his patience. “I tore it out. I made a cut to my side and just kinda reached in and tore it out.” He made a vague hand motion towards his side as he explained what happened. “Afterwards I borrowed a welder and patched myself up.”

“You’re an idiot.” Krok went to respond but Spinister cut him off. “An idiot! You fragged up a good portion of your internals by doing that. The hasty patch up work sure as hell didn’t help you any!” Tapping at Krok he grumbled irritably. “I’m going to need you to open up. According to the scan you’ve fried almost all your circuits around the area and have caused other systems to slowly start shutting down. The fact they hadn’t done so earlier is a wonder.”

As Spinister spoke Krok laid back and tried to relax before opening his armor to let the medic move any damaged protoform out of the way. Though upon seeing a cringe cross Spinister’s eyes any semblance of attempted relaxation immediately left Krok.

“What is it?”

There was a small mutter from Spinister before properly addressing Krok. “It’s kinda worse than I thought?” Krok’s hand clenched in concern. “Well, the wires are fried, like I said, but what your t-cog had been connected to is what’s causing most of the damage.” Krok looked like he wanted to ask a question but was quickly cut off as he pulled out a medical cord and connecting to Krok. “I’m gonna have to put you under. Kinda didn’t want to but, considering the damage, you’re gonna have to go under. Pain dampeners alone aren’t going to help much here.”

“Wait-!”

“Goodnight!” Before Krok could say or do anything everything went dark.

With the captain now in a state of stasis, Spinister smiled and got to work patching up what had been damaged, and replacing everything that couldn’t be easily fixed. Frankly, he didn’t mind all the work he had to do. It was better than having Krok get worse. It was better than having his energon clog all his vital systems and killing him.

It was hours later when Spinister finally began waking Krok from the stasis he had placed him in. Krok blinked up to him slowly as his optics onlined before they widened suddenly and he went to sit up quickly only for Spinister to place a heavy hand on his chest and forced him to stay down.

“Easy there, captain. Wouldn’t want to undo anything I just did, now would ya?” Krok huffed at him but remained laying down.

“How long was I out?” Krok cringed at the sound of his voice as it spit static for a moment.

“A few hours. Three give or take?” A small shrug came from Spinister as he washed his tools. “I don’t know, I’m not too sure. Kinda lost track of time after a while.”

A small hum came from Krok as he watched the medic clean for a moment. He relished in the quiet of the medbay for a moment as his optics began to shutter and he realized he was falling into recharge. His frame had been overtaxed more than he thought.

Finished cleaning his tools, Spinister noticed Krok’s optics offlining once more. Giving a small smile he approached the berth and placed a hand on Krok, getting his attention.

“You really are an idiot.” Despite the insult, there was nothing but fondness in the medic’s voice. Regardless Krok grumbled in irritation but said nothing on the matter as Spinister leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot. You feel any pain like that again, you tell me. Got it?” His only response was a huff of agreement which was rewarded with Spinister pressing their masks together in a pseudo kiss before he nuzzled the crook of his neck lazily. “Good. Now get some rest, and let that heal right. I’ll see if Fulc can help me get your shifts covered.”

Krok squinted up at him for a moment before giving a small nod and ever slowly falling into recharge. As soon as he was back offline Spinister stood straight and gave his captain a comforting pat on the shoulder before ever so gently picking him up and carrying him to his room so he could recharge there.

After a few days of Krok recovering, some arguing that he had recovered enough, more arguing that he clearly hadn’t recovered enough, and being locked in his room with a dinobot making sure he stayed inside even if he unlocked the door, Krok was finally free to move around and take on some light shifts with others present. There was an occasional pang from the surgery still but it was bearable. Spinister had him working with others just in case he was to collapse again. Though so far everything was going well and it seemed like the pain was going to be gone soon enough.

It took about three days after his discharge from his informal bedrest for Krok to try and broach the subject about what had happened with Crankcase. Emphasis on try. He still wasn’t all that sure what to say as he approached the pilot with a cube of engex, which he probably shouldn’t be drinking, during their shared shift.

“Hey. I uh, got you a cube.” Crankcase looked up from the navigation system he was working on as Krok approached and sat next to him on the floor. 

Setting his tools down he reached for the cube being handed to him and took a small sip from it. He paused for a moment at the taste of engex rather than standard energon but decided to drink it nonetheless. If he was guessing right It was some of Krok’s own. He wasn’t passing up an opportunity to drink some. Although.

“Has Spinister given you the all-clear to drink this stuff?”

Krok glared into his cube before sipping from it tentatively. “Said I can drink some as long as I watered it down some. Pretty much low-grade now.” A hum of acknowledgment came from the pilot as Krok fidgeted with the straw in his cube before giving a small sigh. “I um, wanted to thank you for the other day. Spin says if you hadn’t called him it would have gotten worse and possibly deadly.”

“What?!”

“Possibly. Twenty-five percent chance at most. That’s not too bad.” The look Crankcase gave him showed it clearly didn’t matter what the percentage was. Krok gave a huff as he turned back to his cube and continued sipping at it. “Look I just wanted to thank you for the other day. And also maybe apologize.”

“Maybe?” Crankcase visor glinted in amusement.

“Maybe.” A lilt of amusement came from Krok’s voice as he tilted his head at the pilot. “I should have listened to you the first time it happened, and shouldn’t have tried fighting you off the second.”

“You call that fighting? Felt like a cyber-kitten trying to take me down.”

“Aft.” Krok took another sip of his cube as he squinted at the pilot who let out a chuckle. After a moment of internal debate, Krok leaned his head on Crankacase’s shoulder. The pilot tensed for a second before relaxing against him as well. “Just, thank you.”

A small rumble came from the pilot as Krok continued sipping his watered-down engex. “You’re welcome.” It was quiet, and Crankcase supposed, peaceful for a moment as the two sat there for a while. The quiet was broken by a small chuckle coming from the pilot as he thought over the events that transpired in the last couple of days. When Krok looked to him in confusion he gave him a small smile. “Anyone ever told you you’re kinda an idiot?”

“I swear to Flywheels I’ll take that cube from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic kickstarted in my brain after seeing someone say that Krok apparently tore out his own t-cog wanting to become a monoformer?????????????? I'm not too sure how true that actually is but it was an interesting concept and I ran with it! Hence producing my first fic in over a year


End file.
